Dragon Warrior
by kakiro19
Summary: What happen if a new ninja join Team Seven? Will she cause chaos within the team or a bond stronger than time?In this story,she will show Sakura how strong she can be,Naruto that he is never alone and Sasuke that team work is the best
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival of a Dragon Warrior**

The meeting of the new genin ninja with Team Seven and Kakashi. The Hokage ordered that the new ninja be placed under Kakashi's tutelage. Naruto as usual was loud about the news, Sakura was thinking of differentways to kill the new ninja withoutKakashi-sensei knowing about itif the new ninja was infatuated with Her Sasuke-kun , Sasuke was emotionless as usual and for Kakashi,he was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book as usual.

"Kakashi-sama! The Hokage requires your attendance in the meeting room ", bowed the Anbu ninja after finding the particular ninja at the training ground with Team Seven.

Kakashi turned around and told the genins that he will meet them tomorrow at the bridge as usual after dismissing them. Naruto and Sakura were happy that they now had a half day to themselves. Sasuke was secretly pissed that the training was interrupted as he wanted to get stronger to kill his brother, Itachi. (Sheesh,I wish he think of something else instead of Itachi. Make me think he's a gay).Kakashi and the Anbu ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke after forming the seals for teleportation method.

Sakura ran after Sasuke who was walking away from the training ground.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me on a date?" asked Sakura.

"No! You are a weakling and you are annoying!" replied Sasuke coldly,brushing off Sakura's invitation.

**"SASUKE BASTARD**.Don't call Sakura-chan weak." shouted Naruto when he heard Sasuke's answer.

"Sakura-chan! Err, you want to go eat ramen with me?" Naruto beamed at the pink haired kunoichi a moment later after his outburst.

"**URUSAI, NARUTO!** Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard and I won't go out with you at all," screamed Sakura after punching Naruto on the face, sending him flying into a tree. Sakura then stormed off home leaving a poorly beaten Naruto on the ground and Sasuke staring at her,his mouth slightly open . Sasuke thought,"How the hell she get that strength from?"

"Why Sasuke-kun treat me like this? Am I so weak?" Sakura muttered sadly to herself on her way home.

**Inner Sakura: Grr! Damn him! I am going to punch him hard one of these days for calling me a weakling.**

The pink haired ninja was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed her teacher was inside her house with a stranger ,talking to her parents. "Konnichiwa,Sakura,Kakashi greeted upon seeing his pink haired student ."Huh!Kakashi-sensei,why are you here and who is that?",Sakura shrieked in surprise . The particular stranger who was staring at Sakura's hair the whole time ,smiled and say that "Hi! I am Akira Yashiro and I will be staying with you due to the Hokage's orders. Not only that I will be in your team". "NANI!YOU WILL BE IN MY TEAM! "shouted Sakura when she heard Akira's words.

**Inner Sakura: HELL NO! I will kill her first !**

Sakura then turned her head and faced her sensei while cracking her knuckles angrily.

**Inner Sakura: Kakashi- sensei, You will Pay if she take Sasuke-kun from Me!**

Kakashi sweat dropped and trembled slightly when he saw the fury in Sakura's eyes, secretly hoping that Sakura will not released her rage on him.

Akira chuckled when she saw that the Jounin ninja who is supposed to be her teacher, is actually mortally afraid of Sakura. "Eh! Sakura-chan. Can you show me to my room, please?" Akira calmly said .Akira was trying hard not to laugh out loud when she saw that Kakashi was visibly relieved when Sakura turned her head to face her instead.

"Sakura, please help Akira with her belongings and bring her to the guest room" Sakura's mother ordered while smiling . "Hai! Hai! Come Akira- chan .Let's go" Sakura muttered. The two girls went upstairs carrying the heavy bags leaving their terrified sensei and Sakura's parents standing in the living room. Kakashi bowed in respect to Sakura's parents and disappeared with a poof. "Sakura-chan, can we be friends? I like to be your friend and if it is possible ,maybe we can be sisters "Akira whispered sadly while sitting on the bed and watching the pink-haired kunoichi leaving the room in haste. Sakura paused on the doorway and turned around to give Akira a sweet smile, indicating that she accepted the friendship.

In the next morning …..

"Ohayo,Sasuke-kun!"Sakura greeted Sasuke when she approached the bridge. Sasuke as usual ignored her greeting, not bothering to greet her back. But his head suddenly jerked up to stare at the girl beside Sakura when she greeted him too.

"Ohayo,Sasuke-nii chan!Why you never greet Sakura-chan back ?It's very rude of you" Akira said. Moments later, a loud noise can be heard. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan "Naruto greeted ,bursting from the bushes and running toward Sakura to hug her. Sakura prepared to jump away from Naruto, to avoid the hug. But Sakura was surprised when Akira grabbed her hand and pushed her behind her and quickly form some seals. Naruto flew off when he came in contact with the chakra shield that Akira created. "Ouch! What's that? Who the hell are you? "Naruto groaned in pain. "I am Akira Yashiro, your new team mate .That's a shield of chakra that you came in contact with. "muttered Akira angrily." Itai !My head hurts .Why you do that for?' shouted Naruto, wincing in pain. "Don't dash blindly towards people just like that.You nearly caused Sakura-chan to fall into the river!" shouted Akira angrily. "Gomen nasai, Akira-chan. "Naruto apologized quickly ,seeing that his new team mate is about to vent her anger on him. Akira smiled after hearing the apology ,showing Naruto that he is forgiven. Sasuke who all along was staring at Akira in amazement at her ninja skills,was caught off –guard when the particular kunoichi quickly turned to face him.

"As for you, Mr. Ice-cube .Stop being a pain in the butt" Akira said. Sasuke give her a death glare upon hearing the comment while Naruto burst into laughter. As for Sakura, she is caught between laughing at Sasuke and defending him. Sakura make a decision to keep a straight face so that she won't agitate the raven-haired boy while Inner Sakura is having a riot over the words.

**Inner Sakura: Hell Yeah! Go get him Akira-chan. Hope he suffer (Inner Sakura cackled evilly).**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys.I quite busy these days with school work.But I kept the story on my mind,always seeing what the characters are doing in my mind.Sigh, its easy to imagine but its very hard to put to words to scene.Gomen if you find the scene too ridiculous.Anyway,I want to make Akira a high-skilled ninja who will kicked your ass if you offend her or get her friends hurt.You could say say she a bad-ass girl with a attitude.But she is sweet on the the inside and tough on the outside.Enjoy.. Ja ne..

Last scene :

"As for you, Mr. Ice-cube .Stop being a pain in the butt" Akira said. Sasuke give her a death glare upon hearing the comment while Naruto burst into laughter. As for Sakura, she is caught between laughing at Sasuke and defending him. Sakura make a decision to keep a straight face so that she won't agitate the raven-haired boy while Inner Sakura is having a riot over the words.

Inner Sakura: Hell Yeah! Go get him Akira-chan. Hope he suffer (Inner Sakura cackled evilly).

* * *

"Ohayo, Guys. I see you have met your new team-mate" a silver-haired ninja greeted his genin team when he appeared behind Sakura in a cloud of smoke. 

"EEKK! KA..KAKASHI-SENSEI.DON 'T SCARED ME LIKE THAT!" Sakura screamed out in surprise.

**Inner Sakura:KAKASHI-SENSEI !YOU BAKA! I'm gonna KILL YOU!**

He just ruffled her hair in apology for scaring her out of her wits , wondering where the heck she got the courage to shout at him from.(Guys if you want to know.Here a flashback on Sakura and Akira)

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Sakura-chan, can we be friends? I like to be your friend and if it is possible , maybe we can be sisters "Akira whispered sadly while sitting on the bed and watching the pink-haired kunoichi leaving the room in haste. Sakura paused on the doorway and turned around to give Akira a sweet smile, indicating that she accepted the friendship. Sakura then walked back to the room instead of going downstairs like she planned .Akira smiled at her in gratitude when Sakura offered to help unpack her things. After unpacking the clothes and arranging them in the cupboard, Sakura helped Akira to unpack the things from a big wooden chest. (You know the chest which pirates placed the gold coins .Yeah its that one). Sakura gasped in surprise to see so many scrolls on techniques and many different type of weapons including a pair of the most beautiful katana Sakura had ever seen , in the chest. "Wow! Akira-chan .Are you planning a war?" Sakura teased while admiring the katana in her hands. Akira simply raised an eyebrow and burst into a grin. "Actually all of the weapons except the pair of katana belong to my parents. As for the pair of katana ,I asked a blacksmith to make them out of a special metal my parents gave to me." Akira replied in a sad voice. Sakura asked Akira gently when she heard the sad tone in her answer. "What's wrong,Akira-chan?Why so sad?"

"I..I miss my parents .They died in the hands of an evil ninja. Sakura-chan, please don't asked anymore.One of these days, I will tell you the details. Now, tell about the rest of the team" Akira whispered softly. Sakura simply hugged her and then proceed to tell all about Naruto and Sasuke until Sakura'mother called them to come down to dinner.

"Ano..Sakura-chan.Will you like me to train you?" Akira said while walking towards the dinner room with Sakura on her side. After much thought, Akira decided to help Sakura to get stronger when she heard from Sakura how Sasuke treat her.

"Train?Why ?Akira-chan, please tell me" Sakura muttered in a distressed tone.

" Because you are my friend , my team-mate and not only that I wanted you to kick people-ass if they pissedyou off. I don't want to feel that you are weak just because you are not able to protect yourself. As the saying goes, strong people used to be weak .So Sakura-chan , please take this chance for your sake and not because you want to impress Sasuke" Akira replied calmly . Sakura raised her bowed head, wiping off her tears and nodded in agreement to Akira's offer.

"Here, wear this on your wrists and ankles. These weights will help you to strengthen

you up and raise your stamina." Akira passed the weights to Sakura after having their

dinner. The two kunoichi had decided to train after having their dinner, at the one of the

training grounds. Akira make Sakura promise not to tell anyone about their training

sessions especially Sasuke as she don't want anyone to know the level of her ninja skills.

Akira literally train Sakura to the ground by making do a lot of push-ups, sit-ups and ask

her to run around the field 50 times. But first, Sakura was tested on her chakra control by

climbing the tree using only chakra on her feet. Sakura was proven to be a master at

chakra control but poor at stamina. Akira train Sakura until late at night and both of them

went home tired but satisfied. "Sakura-chan.If you want to be stronger, show your true

feelings!" Akira mumbled on the way to Sakura's house."Nani?What do you mean?"

Sakura muttered ,confused by the words.

"Show your anger ,your rage,your power by showing your true feelings and not hiding

behind a polite mask.For example, this afternoon you were angry at Kakashi-sensei

right? Don't just glare at him. Just give him a punch if he deserves it."Akira

explained. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah! I will do that! "Sakura shouted in excitement.

* * *

"Ano..Akira-chan. Is that Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto whispered while watching the silver-haired ninja's attempts to calm the raging pink-haired ninja."Yeah! That is Kakashi-sensei.Why you do ask that , Naruto-kun?" Akira whispered back while inwardly smirking at the funny scene of a grown man afraid of a girl whose height only reached his stomach. 

"Because Kakashi-sensei always come late to meet us and this is the first time he come early."Naruto replied back, wincing when he saw Sakura gave their sensei a punch on the head. "Sakura-chan. That is enough .Let's hear from the famous always late sensei of ours ,what mission we be doing today." Akira said in a calm voice and shrieking out the words "always late" in a loud and angry voice. "Ok…Before that, Akira-chan., please introduce yourself to the team because you will be working with them from now on" Kakashi-sensei replied nervously while rubbing the bump on his head, courtesy of his pink-haired student.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

Anyway sorry to update so late. Been so busy, swamped with work but I always have my fan fiction in my heart .So here are some reviews I get .Wow! I did not know that I'm such a good writer, anyway if you think what some I write does not please you, do tell as I will improve on it. Tell u guys something. I really don't like what Kakashi has done. He really neglects Sakura during the one month before the grand finale of the Chunnin exam. Really hate him for that! So I'm gonna make sure that in this story, Kakashi get kicked in the butt by Akira and Sakura. Erm gomen if some of the facts do not match the anime. I have no time to watch it from start just to get the facts right so I make it up as I write.

Hehe, I just found that I wrote something wrongly .Akira should greet Sasuke nii-san not nii-chan. Gomen.Gomen

Reviews:

The8thSin GO SAKURA! KICK HIS SORRY ASS!loves Kakashi but wants to beat him to a bloody

pulp for being perverted and lateUpdate soon,can't wait for the next

chappiePlease update SOON!

Kittykat2892 Really cool! Awesome! Please get number three up as soon as you can! I'm waiting

to read the next one!

magerm Love it! Keep on going! And it's very funny! Can't wait for more!

Shinobi Darkbeak hi sounds interesting so far keep up the good work

Last Scene

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan. That is enough .Let's hear from the famous always late sensei of ours ,what mission we be doing today." Akira said in a calm voice and shrieking out the words "always late" in a loud and angry voice. "Ok…Before that, Akira-chan., please introduce yourself to the team because you will be working with them from now on" Kakashi-sensei replied nervously while rubbing the bump on his head, courtesy of his pink-haired student.

Akira bowed respectfully to the three genins and jounin and, proceeds to introduce herself in a formal tone.

"Ohayo. I'm Yashiro Akira , daughter of Yashiro Kano and Doragon Hitara"  
"Hmm….Akira-chan. How about your likes, dislikes and goals? " Naruto asked after the short introduction. Akira give Naruto a strained smile for asking politely. (Let's just say that he have a big mouth and shouted that question)

"Ok..Ok..Here I go. I like to make new friends. I dislike seeing my friends dying because I can't protect them and I hate people who will betray their friends and country just for the sake of power "Akira stopped and glared at Sasuke to emphasis her last sentence. (Hmm look like Akira know about the future)

"As for my goals, I want to be an Anbu captain. I also had a promise to keep and I intend to fulfill it, and also I want to kill a certain man. Not an ordinary man, a man who is one of the famous Sannins.

(Sound like Sasuke's goals, but anyway take a guess who is the Sannin she want to kill)

"Erm.. I see..Then why don't Naruto, Sasuke and I introduce ourselves to you" Kakashi said nervously. Akira simply looks at him, closes her eyes and said out what she knows about Team Seven. "Hatake Kakashi, son of the famous White Fang. You graduate as a genin at the age of five, chuunin at seven and you joined the Anbu after your team mates, Uchiha Obito and Takara Rin died in a mission. You acquired your sharingan from Obito-san with the help of Rin-san ,who is a medic-nin for you had lost your left eye because of the Stone ninjas.. They both died after the operation. You acquired the name, Copy Cat Kakashi as you copied hundreds of jutsus due to the sharingan" Akira opened her eyes and look at Naruto , ignoring the puzzled expression on Sakura's face.

"Uzumaki Naruto.You dreamed of being a Hokage so that everyone in the village acknowledges your existence. But you have a dark secret that make everyone in the village hate you even though it's not your fault. You have a strong spirit that will makes everyone who meet you change for the better. Don't give up,Naruto. Always keep on smiling" Akira softly said the last few words in a gentle voice. Turning to face Sasuke, Akira starts to say what she knows about him. "Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last two Uchiha heirs. You are the top rookie of the year but still have not activated your bloodline which is the Sharingan. You pushed everyone away as you don't want them to get hurt. Your desire is to kill your big brother,Uchiha Itachi ,who had massacre the Uchiha clan except you. You have to kill your best friend if you require the power to be at Itachi's level and that why you pushed everyone away so that you won't suffer losing a precious someone again. Isn't that right, Sasuke- nii san?" Akira asked Sasuke, who at the moment, had a unpleasant expression on his face. As for the other two genins and Kakashi, they had a shocked expression on your face but for Kakashi, one wonders about the expression on his face due to the damn mask on his face.

( Oops.sorry I put a curse word.But I really, really do want to know what Kakashi look like . )

"So Kakashi-sensei. Now, can we get down to business? " Akira asked Kakashi after some moments later. Minutes passed but no replies answered her question. Akira who was facing Sakura, turned to look at Kakashi. Her eyes become big when she saw Kakashi reading a book so casually. Akira turned back to Sakura, a puzzled expression on her face ,to ask her about the mysterious book. Sakura simply says "Don't ask. I get pissed off every time I see him with that book. Naruto had no problem giving Akira her answer. He shouted "Kakashi-sensei is a pervert. He reads that Icha Icha Paradise book every time. I'm not sure what the book are like but it's very perverted" Akira's eyebrow twitched when she heard that. She glared fiercely at the Jounin, showing her displeasure at knowing that he is a pervert. " Oh Kami-sama. Why you do this to me? I already got a loud-mouth idiotic team mate , ice-cube team mate who seems to got a stick stuck up his ass and a fan girl who is scary when crossed. Now you give a sensei who likes to be late and not only that he is a pervert to boot." Akira thought. "Hmm…Grr..I'm so going to burn his book if he doesn't keep it in five seconds". Akira silently counted while continuing to glare at Kakashi.

Akira formed the seals for one of her fire jutsus while approaching the jounin silently.

"Kasen no Jutsu"(Fire Arrow no Jutsu) Akira shouted aiming for the book. Akira smirked in victory seeing the book burn into a crisp. "My book! My book! " Kakashi cried out clutching the ashes of the book in his hands. Naruto and Sakura had an awe look seeing the jutsu while Sasuke had his normal cold blank expression on his face.

**Inner Sakura: Wow ! Go Akira-chan. You really kicked that Baka Kakashi-sensei's butt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Akira smiled and bowed when she saw how impressed Sakura and Naruto was ,with her jutsu. "Sugoi! Ano Akira-chan. Can you teach me that? Naruto shouted. Akira looked at Naruto and shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe" she replied. Naruto started to give her puppy eyes in disappointment when he heard that. Akira laughed, waving off the adorable puppy look Naruto gave her. (ohh kawaii…)

"Ok.Ok.One of these days, I will teach you that"

"Yeah ! I 'm gonna kick ass with that jutsu" Naruto shouted in delight.

"** Urusai. Naruto no baka. You are giving us a headache**" Sakura shouted at the blond-haired genin, giving him a punch on his head. Sakura turned to face Akira and stuttered out a question.

"Erm..Er..Ano.Akira-chan. Is the jutsu you used a chunnin-level technique?

"Hmm…I'm not sure .I created that jutsu when I was ten years old. I don't know what level it is. Why?" Akira replied.

"It's because you are able to burn Kakashi-book so easily even though he's a jounin"

"You mean this book that I'm holding right now" Akira said cheekily.

Sakura gasped out in surprise when she saw that Kakashi's book was unharmed and in Akira's hands .Akira quickly muffled Sakura's mouth and whispered in her ears.

"Shh! Don't tell the boys and especially don't tell Kakashi-sensei. Before I execute my fire jutsu just now, I had quickly performed Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) on Kakashi's book with a book I got."

Akira removed her hands from Sakura's mouth and grinned along with Sakura.

"Wow! You are so fast! But Kakashi-sensei is a jounin. He should have noticed that you make a switch " Sakura whispered. "Hmm… You are right ,Sakura-chan. He should have noticed it .I think maybe he just playing along with me" Akira whispered to Sakura "Can you teach me that jutsu?" Sakura asked softly making sure her words could not be heard by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Why don't you look at the training scroll that I give you last night? "Akira replied, amused by Sakura's request. Sakura took out the scroll from her pouch and look through it very carefully. Akira saw the intense and concentrated look on Sakura, and began to remember what they both had done the night before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Night on the training grounds**

"Sakura-chan, I want you to climb the tree like this "Akira ordered after showing Sakura how to climb the tall tree that she had chosen. "Sugoi !" Sakura muttered in amazement, seeing Akira climbing the tall tree without falling down. Akira instructed Sakura to concentrate her chakra on both of her feet and climbed the tree when she is ready. Akira was pleased when she saw Sakura was able to climb the tree and reach the high branch.

"Hmm..Sakura-chan. You really got good chakra control for a genin" Akira praised Sakura. Sakura blushed when she heard the praise.

"Ok. Now, let's see how good you are with your taijutsu" Akira said before lunging at Sakura with a low kick. Sakura blocked the kick and black flip to land on a safer location. Sakura immediately move to a fighting position upon impact, to be ready for any attacks by Akira. Akira chuckled seeing Sakura in her fighting position, impressed that Sakura was able to block the kick well. "I'm impressed "Akira praised, clapping her hands to show how impressed she was with Sakura.

"Here .Take this scroll" Akira take out a thick scroll and threw it lazily at Sakura.

Sakura grabbed the scroll and began to open it eagerly .But before she could do that, Akira grabbed her arm to halt her eager action.

"Wait. I need you to write your name in blood on the scroll seal and also to focus your chakra on the spot where you sign your name" Akira immediately said out while taking out another but much smaller scroll. Sakura only stared blankly at her after she heard that, confusion obviously revealed in her emerald eyes. "This scroll that I had lent to you, is a special type of scroll. It reveals the words within to only those who had a binding blood contract to it. Sort of like a summoning jutsu" Akira explained to the confused pink-haired genin.

"Ermm… What happens if you don't have a binding blood contract and you opened it?" Sakura asked nervously. Akira chuckled sinisterly and simply says "That "**lucky**" person better be a fast runner or a very good ninja". Sakura shivered unconsciously upon hearing the words. She immediately took a sharp kunai to prick her finger. Sakura quickly signed her name and focused her chakra on her signature. The scroll disappeared with a "poof" sound as soon as Sakura finished signing her name.

"Sakura –chan, Please make sure that when you read the technique scroll, there is no one around to look at it because most of the techniques in the scroll are of high level." Akira warned.

"Hai! I will keep it hidden. Ano, Akira-chan. Do you have a binding blood contract to the scroll too? "Sakura said out in determined voice.

"Oh course, I do .You silly goose. If not how I am able to teach you if I can't do that."

"Akira-chan. Where did you get the jutsus from?" Sakura asked.

"Oh..I travel a lot and got them from the other hidden villages and ninjas on the road .Now, no more talking .Let's train"Akira answered back.

**A few hours later around 10pm……**

Akira silently watched Sakura struggled mastering a fire jutsu and walked towards her when she see Sakura dropped down to her knees and started to cry.

"I can't master this.I'm so weak and useless" Sakura cried out in despair. Akira comforted her by simply letting the pink-haired genin release out her frustration through tears. When finally Sakura calmed down, Akira gestured Sakura to sit with her, near a tree. "Sakura, you are not useless. The fire jutsu you are trying to learn is of jounin level"Akira muttered out ,trying to comfort Sakura. "Nani! What about the other fire jutsus I just learnt" Sakura cried out.

"They are of chunnin level. I have never seen anyone master the jutsus that fast except me, oh course. This means that you are quite a genius" Akira assured her.

"Oh ya. Another thing . I saw the potential in you when you hit Naruto earlier" Akira added. "What! You were there when Sasuke called me a weakling " Sakura cried out in surprise.

"Erm ya, But I know you are not weak at all,Sakura. You are like a diamond which once polished, shines beautifully. That's another reason why I want to train you."

"But Sakura, I wish you don't treat Naruto so badly. Do you hate him that much" Akira asked softly. Sakura laughed weakly and simply say" I don't hate Naruto. I wish he stop liking him. To me , he's a annoying little brother".

"Oh I see. After you and Sasuke walked away from the training ground, I revealed myself to Naruto." Akira exclaimed .

"What do you mean 'revealed yourself" Are you saying you take off your clothes?"

Akira laughed upon hearing that and replied "No. I conceal my chakra when I was watching you three training with Kakashi-sensei."

"That's impossible .Kakashi-sensei would have known you were there"

"Hmm..I 'm not sure myself whether Kakashi-sensei can sense me or not "Akira replied in a puzzled tone.

"I see.. Then what happened after you revealed yourself to Naruto" Sakura asked.

"He pulled a kunai on me because I almost scared him to death" Akira chortled.

Sakura giggled upon when she imagined what Naruto's face is like when he saw Akira.

"But he stopped when he saw my wolf mask.He thought I am an Anbu" Akira continued again once Sakura stopped giggling.

"Nani! Where you get the mask and what you were wearing?" Sakura shrieked out loud.

Akira hushed out Sakura by simply say that the mask belonged to her father and at that time she had placed a genjutsu over her clothes to make look older and sexier.

"What! Do tell me what the clothes look like "Sakura yelped.

Akira explained to her that the genjutsu turn her red hair to green hair, her green eyes to brown and make her simple civilian clothes to a sexy two-piece red clothing.

"Sugoii! I want to do that but I am scared I can't" Sakura moaned out.

Akira gave her a small smile and continues on telling about what happened when she meets with Naruto.(don't ask me.I'm lazy to say what happens.)

After some time, Akira finally says that when she parts with Naruto to meet

Kakashi-sensei ,she had asked Naruto to pretend that he had never meet her before and that next time they meet, he had to call her 'Akira-chan' instead of "Akira-san'.

"By the way, Sakura. I almost forget. I'm going to teach how to heal, use different type of weapons and also teach you a few stealth tricks." Akira added afterwards.

"Really! Akira-chan, you are the best! " Sakura shouted ,delighted with the news.

* * *


	5. Profile of Akira Yashiro

Profile of Yashiro Akira and Information about her.

Name: Yashiro Akira

Age: 12 (same as Naruto and Sakura except Sasuke is 13 years old)

Height: 1.55 m tall

Weight: 45 kg

Eyes: Green (but change to blue when angry)

Hair: red golden hair

Father: Yashiro Kano

Mother: Doragon Hitara

Favorite weapons: katana and Japanese samurai sword

Born in: Konoha , Hidden Village of Leaf

Secret: wolf demon sealed in her when she was 1 year old by her parents.

Weakness: turned into a little wolf pup whenever she run out of chakra.

Specialty: water jutsus and summoning

Favorite summoning animals: wolves, foxes, eagles and cats.

Name: Yashiro Kano

Age when dead: 32

Eyes: Blue

Hair : Blonde

Born in : Konoha ,Hidden Village of Leaf

Clan: Masters of Weapons

Killed by: Orochimaru and Kabuto

Name: Doragon Hitara

Age when dead: 30

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Born in : Konoha ,Hidden Village of Leaf

Clan: Dragon Summoners

Killed by: Orochimaru and Kabuto

Name: Kagira

Type: Wolf Demon

Rank :Hime (princess )/ water demoness (mizu kijo)

Gender : Female

Status: sealed in Yashiro Akira

Power Level: same as Kyuubi


	6. Chapter 6

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

Akira shook her head to clear her thoughts , put the book away and began to stare at Kakashi-sensei. She frowned when she see that the Jounin is still behaving strangely. _(crying over his poor burned book)._

"Sakura! Dual Blood! "Akira called out, alerting the pink-haired genin to the danger.

"_Kuso! This is too soon for our strategy plans to be used especially on Kakashi-sensei"!_ Sakura thought while putting away the technique scroll and then facing Kakashi-sensei with a kunai in her hand

**(Let's me explain to you guys ok.The two girls stop training at 12 midnight to go home and sleep. They wake up at 5am to train and also discuss on strategy plans so as to prepare themselves if enemies appeared ,then go off at around 8am to meet the other team mates. )**

Akira also pulled out a kunai and gives Sakura the hand signal to attack together with her.

The two girls quickly ran towards the Jounin and as one, stabbed Kakashi-sensei. Both Naruto and Sasuke gasped out in surprise and one thought run through their minds.

"_What the Hell!"_

Both girls stepped back quickly after stabbing Kakashi-sensei the chest and neck.

The four genins was surprised when a loud "poof" greeted them, instead of seeing a badly bleeding Kakashi-sensei .

"**NANI.** That's a bunshin" Naruto shouted, outraged at the deceit.

"Heads Up, Guys! "Akira warned while she and Sakura searched the surrounding for the intruder using their eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke listened to Akira and took out a kunai from their weapon pouches.

Sakura immediately threw her kunai when she heard a small noise from the high branches of one of the trees surrounding them.

All of them stand down when they saw Kakashi-sensei jumping from where Sakura threw her kunai.("stand down" a military expression for lowering their defense)

"Yo !" He greeted them while twirling Sakura's kunai on one of his fingers.

Kakashi-sensei immediately dodged the punches that were given by Sakura and Akira for scaring them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't ever do that again!"Akira and Sakura screeched out loudly, nearly deafening poor Kakashi-sensei's ears.

"Urusai.You both are annoying "Sasuke quietly muttered, wincing slightly from the pain to his eardrums. Sakura turned around to face Sasuke and immediately tears filled her emerald eyes. "Sasuke-kun" She whispered out, hurt by the rebuke. As for Akira, she glared fiercely at Sasuke and muttered **death threats **under her breath.

Kakashi-sensei and Naruto feeling the deadly killing aura radiating from Akira , backed away slowly from the three genins.

Sakura cried on Akira's shoulders as she comforted the pink-haired genin and cursing the raven-haired boy for being a stuck-up jerk.

Kakashi-sensei and Naruto sweat dropped and shivered slightly seeing the facial expressions of Akira changing from kind to murderous and vice-versa.

As for Sasuke, he simply ignored them and leaned against the bridge railing.

After 10 minutes later, Sakura stopped crying and walked towards Kakashi-sensei and Naruto with Akira following behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei.Today, do we have a mission?" Sakura asked meekly, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Kakashi-sensei smiled under his mask and walked slowly towards Team 7's training ground thus answering the question given by Sakura.

On the way to the training ground, the atmosphere was filled with the bickers between Naruto and Sasuke and the bickers between Naruto and Sakura as she defended her Sasuke-kun. Akira walked quietly behind them, with Kakashi-sensei at her side.Just before reaching the training ground; Akira took out the Icha Icha book from her weapon pouch and threw it at Kakashi-sensei as she took off after Sakura. Kakashi-sensei caught the book easily and proceeds to read while walking towards the 'patiently' waiting genins.


	7. Chapter 7

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

"Hmm…Today, you can do whatever you want but in pairs. Sasuke and Naruto.You two are training partners. Sakura, pair up with Akira please" Kakashi-sensei shooed them off to do their training.

In no time ,Naruto and Sasuke try to beat each other up while trading insults. Sakura, still a bit upset, meekly walked beside Akira to find a spot.

Kagira: **"What's wrong with Pinky, kid?"**

**"_Urusai ,kijo. Don't called Pinky.Her name is Sakura!"_**Akira shouted in her mind, furious with the insult to her team mate.

Kagira: **"Ok.Ok! Gomen-nasai"**

Akira shook herself from her conversation with the wolf demon and motioned Sakura to stand in the middle of the clearing. Curious and a bit upset, Sakura stood motionless staring blankly at Akira. Akira sighed slightly seeing the gloomy expression on Sakura.

In a soft and gentle tone, Akira asked Sakura to close her eyes and listen to the surroundings using her other senses. With her eyes closed tight, Sakura asked Akira about the strange training they are doing right now.

"Ano, Akira-chan. What am I suppose to do?"

"Shush. Open up your other senses, clear your mind and use your chakra if needed. I am training you to find people without using your eyes"

Sakura's sad thoughts drifted away as she listened to Akira singing softly a lullaby.

Sakura was a bit surprised when she heard the loud thumping of a heartbeat nearby. She realized that she had just heard the heartbeat of Akira. Sakura grinned to herself, happy that she has succeeded and pondered over the thought of finding people by their chakra. Using a bit of chakra to enhance all her senses, Sakura tried to sense Akira's chakra.

Akira, who was at the moment watching the battle between Sasuke and Naruto, turned around to glance at Sakura when she felt the pink-haired girl's chakra. Smiling slightly, Akira waited for Sakura to complete her experiment.

**Warmth .** That what Sakura felt when she was able to find Akira's chakra.

The warmness of summer and the hot sun bundled up together into one feeling.

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes and smiled into Akira's smiling face.

Pumping more chakra into her senses, Sakura turned to face the rest of her team who was busy fighting or reading respectively.

Sensing the rise of chakra, Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and gazed curiously at the girls.

Frustrated that she was not able to sense Kakashi-sensei's chakra, Sakura looked away to stare at the rest of her team mates.

Sakura could felt the same warmth she felt from Akira, from Naruto's chakra but when she felt her Sasuke-kun's chakra, she shivered slightly. His chakra is like the winter, cold and cruel.

Still shivering, Sakura walked shakily towards Akira. Akira noticed her shivering and took her hands to warm it by rubbing them in her hands. The girls walked as one and sat under a tree, away from Kakashi-sensei's prying eyes.

"Don't worry; Sakura-chan. Sasuke-nii-chan is like a piece of ice.He will melt one day"

Sakura stared at Akira and muttered the unspoken words that linger in her mind.

"You can feel him! Sasuke-kun felt so cold."Sakura whispered, shivering slightly.

Akira hugged her tightly, warming the trembling girl with the warmth of her body.

Akira gestured to Kakashi-sensei not to come over when she saw Kakashi-sensei was walking heading towards them. The silver-haired jounin frowned in disapproval and headed back to the boys who had collapsed on the field, exhausted from their battle.

"Akira-chan. Why I can't feel Kakashi-sensei's chakra? "Sakura questioned, still trembling. Akira chuckled, delighted that the pink-haired noticed it. Slowly and quietly, Akira explained that Kakashi-sensei had concealed his chakra by camouflaging his chakra with the surrounding's chakra.

( aiyah. Jus want to say that every living thing and non-living thing got chakra or I should say energy)

"Ano. Akira-chan. Can you teach me how to do that?" Sakura asked excitedly, having forgotten about her fear. Akira nodded and told Sakura to close her eyes and do what she did before. Sakura close her eyes and concentrate. She was able to feel her team mates' heartbeats especially Kakashi-sensei. Both Naruto and Sasuke's heart were beating very fast probably from their fight. Akira and Kakashi-sensei's heart were beating normally.

Sakura opened her eyes and told Akira about hearing the heartbeats. Akira explained to Sakura that no matter how skilled a ninja is in concealing his chakra, he can't hide the beatings of his heart. The two girls grinned at each other, mischief clearly shown in their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

Akira whispered her devious plan to Sakura, asking for her agreement. Sakura nodded while grinning from ear to ear.

Inner Sakura :Shannaro! Love will prevails!

Kagira: This will be interesting, kiddo.

_Plan: Humiliation tactic of Naruto and Sasuke_

The two girls walked to Kakashi-sensei to ask for his permission in their plan.

"Kakashi-sensei. Can we play team tag with Naruto and Sasuke-nii-san(Sasuke-kun)?Pretty please!"The two girls said in a sweet voice, giving their sensei puppy eyes.

Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped seeing the two girls giving him kawaii chibi faces with puppy eyes to boot. He scratched his head nervously and silently prayed that the boys won't kill him for this especially Sasuke.

After getting Kakashi-sensei's permission, the two girls skipped merrily to the boys to tell them the news. Naruto immediately accepted the challenge, jumping in excitement but Sasuke refused it saying that it's a waste of time and then he walked away.

"Sasuke-nii-san, are you scared that you will lose?" Akira shouted, halting the raven-haired genin in his steps. "Sasuke-kun.I did not know you are scared "Sakura also shouted, provoking him even more.

Sasuke turned around to walk back and smirk evilly at the girls. Akira ignored his smirk but for Sakura, her face turned a bit pale seeing the smirk directed at her.

Akira places a hand on Sakura's shoulders and whispered a word of encouragement in her ears. Steeling her will, Sakura stand up straight and explained to the boys the rule of the game.

The rules:

1. The players are allowed to use any jutsus to stop the other team but no harm must come to them.

2. The players have to work with their partner and not allowed to turn against their partner.

3. The battlefield is the whole Konoha village.

4. The team who mark the most on the other team win.

5. The game will ends in three hours time.

6. Kakashi-sensei will be the judge and if he judges a team to be a winner, the losing team is not to argue with his decision.

7. The winning team will decide the punishment for the losing team.

Akira then takes out four small bags from her and passes one each to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Akira explained that the bags contained dye powders for them to mark the other team. Since Naruto and Sasuke are a team, their dye color will be blue while her team will be red. They only have to mark a line on the other team's clothes each time their team managed to have an upper hand on the other team.

Kakashi-sensei nodded to indicate that the game has started and the four genins disappear immediately. Akira had grabbed Sakura to run towards Konoha and hides in one of the buildings to discuss a plan to defeat Sasuke and Naruto. Akira asked Sakura to distract Naruto while she pretends to be Naruto to mark him. The girls then plan a few more strategies to catch the boys off-guard. Akira and Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke as soon as they finish strategizing.

_Three hours later….._

The four genin showed up in their training ground to ask Kakashi-sensei to determine the winner. Sasuke appeared limping with Naruto supporting him. The boys had run afoul with Akira's tricks. Their clothes in tatters, stained in red and Sasuke's patience frayed to the limit. Akira and Sakura appeared with a grin on Akira's face and Sakura hiding her giggles. The girls had won the game as their clothes are clean and untainted.

Kakashi-sensei was taken back by the girls' victory as to his knowledge, the girls' fighting level was way below the boys' but he grinned for he find it funny that Sasuke and Naruto were beaten by Akira and especially Sakura.

Akira pokes fun at Sasuke by calling him a baka like Naruto. Sasuke scowled fiercely at Akira, displeased by her taunts. Sakura kept quiet throughout the taunting, shocked by Akira's bravery in humiliating Sasuke while Naruto grumbled, not pleased being called a baka. Akira then stopped taunting Sasuke and walked towards Kakashi-sensei to ask whether they are free to go. Sakura watched Akira walk towards Kakashi-sensei and turned to ask Sasuke out for a date.

"Ano!Sasuke-kun.Will you have lunch with me?"

"No!You're annoying!"

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan is not annoying..Sakura-chan,wanna go out with me?"

"Urusai.Naruto.Don't call Sasuke that!"

Akira who had walked back towards Sakura, watched the scene with a frown and decided to break the scene up. Akira dragged a reluctant Sasuke and a surprised Sakura away, turning back to ask Naruto and Kakashi-sensei whether they want to come along.

"Yo. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Come on! Let's go for ramen."

Naruto eagerly ran forward while Kakashi-sensei leisurely walked towards them.

_In the Ichiraku stall (hmm yummy ramen)_

The five shinobi ordered a bowl of ramen except Naruto who order five bowls.

Slurping the noodles as quietly as she could, Sakura pondered over the fact that Akira is very knowledgeable about Team Seven and decided to ask Akira.

"Ano. Akira-chan. Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked after swallowing her chewed food.

Naruto's ears perked up, curious about Sakura's question, Sasuke remain cool even though he was eavesdropping too while Kakashi-sensei is giggling over his book

Akira stopped eating and focuses her eyes on Sakura, indicating that she is listening and waiting.

"How did you get all the information about us?"

That question caught Akira off-guard but interest Sasuke ,Naruto and especially Kakashi-sensei who had put away his book.

"Hmm. I asked Hokage-sama for information about you guys but most of the information I got it from my parents "Akira replied, stuttering the word "parents" in a very sad voice.

"My parents were from Konoha and were in Anbu. They moved away after some time after the death of the 4th Hokage. Since then, they taught and trained me until they were killed when I was ten years old." Akira continued after some time.

"What happened after that?" Sakura asked sadly. Akira looked at her and closes her eyes to answer that question.

"I packed up my things and traveled while honing my skills in other countries as a ninja .Then I come to Konoha."

"That's not possible for you to join Konoha unless you enroll in the ninja academy" Naruto protested after hearing that.

"Actually when I was seven, I was enrolled in the Konoha ninja academy and then some time later my father took me away to train. After they died, I enroll myself in the other hidden villages 'ninja academy and do missions for some time before I come to Konoha."

"That mean you were a Sand, Mist, Rock ninja" Sakura exclaimed out, surprised by this information. Akira smiled and nodded in agreement.

(what the other hidden villages huh? I dun know so forgive me if I say wrongly)

Sakura kept quiet and turned to eat her noodles, pondering over the information that Akira had told her. Naruto kept on pestering Akira with questions about the other village's ninja techniques while Sasuke listened as he eat his noodles and Kakashi-sensei took out his book to read .

Exhausted with Naruto's never-ending questions, Akira paid for the meal and quickly dragged Sakura away from the Ichiraku stall. Naruto was left mouth hanging open, Sasuke scowling slightly and Kakashi-sensei still reading his book.

Once they were some distance away from the ramen stall, Akira finally let go of Sakura's arms. Sakura complained loudly about the bruises as she rubbed her aching arms. Akira apologized for that and promised to amend for the bruises on Sakura's arms.

The two girls walked slowly to Sakura's house as they checked out the things in the shops. Pausing in front of the weapon shop, Akira peered into the shop's window to see the weapons. Sakura who was unaware that Akira was no longer by her side, kept on walking but stopped to turn back when Akira called out to her. Akira persuaded Sakura to accompany her inside the weapon shop but Sakura was a bit reluctant to go in .She gave in only when Akira mentioned that Sakura will need to know the different types of weapons for her training. The door bell tinkled sweetly, greeting their arrival into the shop and alerting the shop owner to their presence.

The owner was a bit surprised to see the girls but he headed towards them anyway to help them. Akira smiled at the man and politely asked him whether he did any forging. The man nodded in response to the question. Akira then proceeds to discuss with him to forge some weapons for her. Sakura, who was busy looking at the selection of weapons, did not hear the conversation between Akira and the owner. Fascinated by a particular sword, Sakura examined the elaborate carvings on the sword's hilt. She put the sword back when Akira called out to her that they can go home now.

Once outside the shop, Sakura asked Akira about the weapons she had bought. Akira only smiled and mentioned that she will pick them in a week's time and walked away leaving Sakura staring curiously at her. Sakura rushed to Akira's side once she realize that she is being left behind. The two girls went home, chatting about their training all the way.

Before Akira went into her room, Sakura caught her hands to turn Akira to face her. Akira simply raised an eyebrow and waited for the pink-haired girl to explain her actions. Looking down nervously, Sakura mumbled something which Akira couldn't hear. Sakura looked up and repeat her words when Akira asked her to say in again in a much louder voice.

"Ano,Akira-chan. When you say you hate people, who will betray their friends and country just for the sake of power, why did you glare at Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered out. Akira ponders over the question for some time and finally answered her question.

"Just to avenge his clan, I believe that Sasuke-nii-san will seek anyone who gives him power even though he has to betray Konoha and us" Akira replied in a grave voice.

(That comment about Akira knowing the future is just a matter of opinion so Gomen if I took so long to post new chapters since need to figure out how to fill in the blanks of Akira's life)

Sakura was shocked speechless by that answer and silently began to cry. Akira watched the tears flowing from Sakura's voice and her heart constrict in pain, seeing the anguish in Sakura's eyes. Akira hugged Sakura and let her cry herself out on her shoulders.

Sakura stopped crying after a while and washed the tears off from her face in the bathroom.

During dinnertime, the girls were silent especially Sakura who was usually talkative during mealtime thus arousing suspicion in Sakura's parents. Sakura did not answer her parents' questions while Akira simply shrugged to their questions. The girls finished up their dinner and silently walked out of the house to go to the training ground. Sakura meekly took up the training scroll and resume her training. Akira was a bit sad, seeing Sakura so lifeless that she couldn't take it any more. She stopped Sakura from training and dragged a reluctant Sakura to a tree stump. Forcing Sakura to sit down on the stump, Akira proceeds to tell Sakura about her parents.


	9. Akira's past

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

_2 years ago…._

"Akira-hime! Time for breakfast!" Hitara called, shaking the sleeping girl awake.

(Hitara is Akira's mother,Kano is Akira's father)

"Okaasan. Five more minutes" Akira grumbled out, hugging her pillow to block her mother's voice. Akira burrowed under the blanket when the pillow was suddenly snatched from her hands.

Frustrated with Akira's reluctance to wake up, Hitara formed the seals for a water jutsu.

Torrents of water appeared, drenching the bed and its occupant. Hitara's eyebrow twitches when she peeled the soaking blanket from the bed, to find that her daughter had escaped. Forming another set of seals, Hitara quickly dried up the bed and search the house for Akira.

Akira grinned and winked at her mother when Hitara finds her eating her breakfast on the table. Hitara gave a loud sigh and sat down to eat beside her daughter.

"Okaasan. Where's otousan?" Akira mumbled out, still chewing her food. Hitara just shrugged her shoulders in reply and stand up to wash the dirty dishes.

Akira searched the forest behind their humble home, for her father. Exhausted and thirsty, Akira crouched down on the riverside to quench her thirst and wash her sweaty face when she suddenly felt a disturbing presence. Akira immediately concealed her chakra and disappears into the bushes to hide from the intruder.

Akira nearly yelled out in anger when she saw her father tied up and surrounded by some weird-looking people. But she stopped herself when her father looked up to stare at her hidden location and shake his head slightly. Clenching her fists tightly and trying hard not to cry, she watches painfully as her father was tortured right under her very eyes.

Akira almost sobbed out loud when her mother was dragged forcefully by two of the men. Deep scratches, bleeding wounds and a black eye were visible on her mother's body. Torn between the acts of rescuing her parents and obeying her father's silent command, Akira try desperately to think of other things. Akira shook herself from her thoughts when she saw her parents were released from their tortures by their leader. Akira crept closer, still hidden, to listen to the conversation between her parents and the leader.

"Orochimaru. What do you want from us, you traitor?" Hitara and Kano shouted, wincing slightly from their wounds.

"Ku...Ku...Ku…Is that how you greet a fellow comrade?"

"You are not our comrade. You betray the Third Hokage and you betray Konoha!"

"Ku...Ku…Ku…You're still feisty as ever, Kano-kun."

"Where did you hide **IT**? Orochimaru continue while emphasizing on the word "IT".

Hitara and Kano slowly stood up, ignoring his question to glare intensely at the despicable man.

"You will never find it." Kano replied in the coldest voice Akira had ever heard from her father, after a few minutes of glaring at Orochimaru.

Akira turned slightly to see another man came out from her house walked toward Orochimaru while holding something in his hands.

"Kabuto-kun. What did you find?" Orochimaru inquired when the bespectacled man handed him a photo frame.

"Orochimaru-sama. Look like they have a daughter. We will use her to force them to tell the location of the Dragon Eye scroll." Kabuto replied while wiping his glasses.

Akira shrink into herself when she heard the man talked about her and the Dragon Eye scroll. Silent drops of tears trickle down her pale cheeks as she shuddered over the thought of the Dragon Eye scroll in their hands. Akira looks up to eavesdrop when she heard her father laughed.

"Even if you have my daughter, I won't tell you. It's hidden in a place which you can never guess." Kano choked out, still laughing. Hitara who was quiet all this time, smiled sadly as she had figured out what her husband is doing.

"I will kill both of you. Then I will hunt your daughter and kill her next after I get the location of the Dragon Eye scroll from her" Orochimaru hissed out, displeasure clear on his face. Orochimaru left with his men, leaving Kabuto only with the bound couple.

Facing them, Kabuto wiped his glasses again and walked towards them.

Seeing only Kabuto standing there, Akira stood up to rescue her parents. But she froze when her mother turned slightly to glare at her. Obeying her mother's silent command, Akira hided in the bushes again.

"You should have told him. Now I have no choice but to kill you" Kabuto chided, raising his hands to touch them. Bright, greenish chakra appears surrounding his hands like sharp knives. Kabuto plunged the chakra knives into their chests and instantly remove his hands when he sees crimson stains appear on their clothes.

"He's a medic-nin. I can get him in a fair fight" Akira thought when she sees the green chakra but the thought of fighting the man disappear when she see Kabuto hurt her parents suddenly.

Akira nearly lunged herself at Kabuto but restrain herself .Clenching her fists to restrain herself, she waited impatiently for Kabuto to leave. Akira rushed to her parents' side when the man left immediately satisfied that he left her parents dying and unconscious on the forest ground.

"Okaasan!Otousan!"Akira sobbed out, trying desperately to stop their bleeding with her hands. When the idea hit her, Akira wiped her tears from her cheeks. She will heal her parents.

Activating her chakra, Akira set out to heal their chest wounds. But to no avail, their wounds did not stop bleeding for instead of healing them; she only manages to awaken them from their state of unconsciousness.

"Akira –hime.Yameru. (Stop)" Hitara whispered, weak from losing a lot of blood. Akira pumped more healing chakra into their bodies when she heard her mother's voice. Her father raised a bloody hand and remove Akira's hands from their chests.

"Akira. Listen to us. Please stop. It's too late" Kano chided wiping the fresh tears from his daughter's face thus leaving a red streak on her cheeks. Akira cried out even more hearing those words from her father's lips.

"Akira. Listen. Go to Konoha and ask for the Third Hokage "Kano said, gasping slightly for air.

"Protect Sasuke and Naruto and don't forget to protect yourself" Hitara continued, seeing her husband breathless.

"No! No! I don't want to! I want **You** to live" Akira wailed out, refusing their words.

"Yashiro Akira. I order you to take this mission" Kano commanded his daughter, gathering his remaining strength to force his daughter to listen to him.

Akira calmed down and unwillingly accepted this mission from her parents.

"As a shinobi, I hear and obey"Akira replied, her voice cracked slightly at the end as fresh tears start to flow. Hearing the words, Kano and Hitara smiled at their daughter and collapsed. Shocked, Akira was not able to react to her parents' sudden demise. She was shaken from her shocked state when she heard voices heading towards her direction. Akira hided herself again by climbing to the top of a tree. Silently, she observed Orochimaru's men ransack her home and taking the things. It was nearly dark when finally they left, carrying over their shoulders, sacks of stolen items. Akira almost fell out of the tree when her stomach began to grumble loudly, scaring her out of her wits. Luckily for her the men had already left the area.

"Kuso! I almost die because of my stupid stomach" Akira cursed out loud, walking towards her home. She deliberately avoids looking at her parents' motionless bodies as she walked past them. Running upstairs into the room, she caught a glimpse of the state of her home.

"Damn them. I will make them pay one day" Akira silently vowed as she searched through the mess in her room for her clothes and personal belongings. Grabbing randomly the clothes and things, she stuffed them into her bags. Akira left the bags on the floor and headed towards her parents' room. She gathered a few pieces of her parents' clothes and proceed to stuff them also into her bags. Looking at the number of bags on the floor, Akira decided to conjure up a few clones to help her with the bags.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Three clones of Akira poof into existence in front of her and each carry two bulky bags. Leading the way, Akira ordered them to wait in the kitchen as she headed towards the hidden weapons room. Akira conjure up more shadow clones to help her pack the weapons and scrolls into a big wooden chest. As the clones heaved the heavy wooden chest into the kitchen, Akira bent down to tap on the wooden floor of the weapons room. Finding what she is looking for, Akira began to destroy the floor with a jutsu.

"Doragon Kobushi noJutsu"(Dragon Fist Technique) Bits of wood flew into the air, almost hitting her. Ignoring the dust on her face, Akira reach into the hole and take out a small metal chest. She opened the chest gently to inspect the contents. The chest contain the will of her parents , her birth certificate identifying her Konoha citizenship, her graduation scroll from Konoha , a pouch containing bank notes and a letter. Akira took out the letter and began to read it.

_To the Third Hokage,_

_If you receive this letter, it mean we had died to protect the mission that were given to us when we left Konoha 8 years ago. Hokage-sama ,we are sorry that we are not able to continue this mission thus we have sent our daughter Yashiro Akira into your protection so that the mission could be continued by another ._

_Please Hokage-sama ,protect her well. She is the only hope of Konoha if Akatsuki ever catch Naruto-kun, the container of Kyuubi. We entrust her into your hands as you had entrusted the Dragon Eye scroll into our hands years ago._

_Hokage-sama, we had assign Akira to protect Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun .Please put Akira into either Naruto-kun's team or Sasuke-kun's team .But if possible ,it's better to put her into Naruto-kun's team so as to enable her to keep an eye on Naruto-kun._

_Hokage-sama, when you had read this letter ,please burn it to protect Akira's identity._

_Yashiro Kano,_

_Doragon Hitara_

Akira gently folded the letter and placed it back into the chest. Carrying the chest in her arms, Akira looked around her home as she headed towards the kitchen, silently saying her farewell . Grabbing a peach from the fridge and eating it slowly, Akira motioned to one of her clones to pack the dry food and medical supplies into her bags. Leading the way, Akira walked towards her parents' bodies with her clones behind her carrying the things. She motioned them to wait for her as she carried her parents' bodies into the living room. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Akira give her parents a farewell kiss on the cheeks and left the house. Akira sadly smiled at her home and began to form the seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Fire element :Blazing Fireball)

Akira turned away and jumped onto the trees with her clones behind her. She only turned to look at her burning home when she reached the river. Akira bowed to give her last respect to her parents and quickly headed towards the next hidden village.

Akira finished her story and stand up to walk away from the motionless Sakura.

She turned back when she heard Sakura crying loudly. Akira began to break down and cry when Sakura kept on apologizing to her. The two girls collapsed on the forest floor, one crying for the other while the other crying from the pain of her loss. Sakura stopped crying, exhausted and waited for Akira to stop crying too. Moments later, Akira wiped her tears and stared at the starless sky silently.

"Akira-chan. Who is Orochimaru? Why he want the Dragon Eye? Why did you have to protect Sasuke-kun and Naruto? What's in the letter "Sakura began to bombard the silent girl with numerous questions. Akira did not answer her questions at first as she continues to stare at the sky. Heaving a loud sigh, Akira turned her head to look at Sakura. Sakura felt unease when Akira kept on staring at her for a few minutes.

"Do you really want to know, Sakura?" Akira finally replied, leaving out the suffix from the pink-haired girl's name. Sakura simply nodded and waited patiently for Akira to explain.

"Orochimaru is one of the famous Sannins. He betrays Konoha sometime ago because he did not get to be the Fourth Hokage. My father believes he wants the Dragon Eye to have his revenge on Konoha" Akira answered after a while.

"How did you know about his betrayal and how about Sasuke-kun and Naruto" Sakura asked with a fresh new set of questions.

"My father was on the Anbu search team to locate and bring him back no matter what"

"About Sasuke-nii-san, I don't know but about Naruto, I can't tell you yet." Akira continued soon after.

"How about the Dragon Eye and what's in the letter?" Sakura asked, her voice almost in a whisper as she was shocked by the information that was revealed to her.

"The letter only informs the Third Hokage about my mission to protect Sasuke-nii-san and Naruto and as for the Dragon Eye, you are looking at it right now and the scroll doesn't exist."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Orochimaru is chasing for the wrong thing. Actually, I am what he is looking for. Since young, I am able to access my mother's clan techniques and one of the techniques is called 'Dragon Eye'. Orochimaru wanted the Dragon Eye because the Dragon Eye could even copy bloodline's jutsus. But this technique rarely appears in my mother's clan and even my mother did not inherit it."

"You can copy jutsus! How about the Doragon clan? Where are they?" Sakura exclaimed, surprised by Akira's ability.

"Yeah, I can copy jutsu just like the Uchiha clan but my ability is much more advanced than them. There is no more of the Doragon clan. My mother is the last pure Doragon member because the other pure clan members died of diseases, old age or during the attack of the Kyuubi." Akira answered back.

"Pure? Why do you say that?" Sakura asked, puzzled by Akira's answers.

"Dragon Eye appears only in pure Doragon blood. That mean those who had marriages outside the clan, will not bear a child that had a chance of inheriting the Dragon Eye. I am the only exception and my mother doesn't know why" Akira finally replied in tears after thinking over the questions.

The two girls were silent after those last words that seem to strike a chord in Akira's heart. Sakura get up and looked at Akira's bowed head.

"Akira-chan. I will help you protect Sasuke-kun and Naruto if you allowed me "Sakura finally whispered. Akira looked up and nodded, showing Sakura that her help is most appreciated. The two girls trained fiercely after that, a bond formed out of their determination to protect their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

6 months later...

Akira sweat dropped seeing their current mission being hugged to death by its owner.

"No wonder that stupid cat ran away. Even I will run away" she thought, shuddering slightly seeing Tora being squashed in its owner's arms. Akira turned to look at Naruto who was grumbling loudly about the lame missions they have been doing. She sighed and closed her eyes to ignore the loud arguments between Naruto and Iruka-sensei and also the Third Hokage.

Kagira: The Kyuubi kid sure is noisy.

"_I know.I know .I got a jutsu that will shut his mouth if he don't keep quiet." _Akira answered back in her mind, wondering when Naruto will shut up.

Akira opened her eyes when she heard that they will be doing a C rank mission. She smiled seeing the happy expression of her team mates upon receiving the mission.

The smile slowly fades away into a scowl when she heard the client insulting their team's ability.

"_I am going to kill the old man if I stay here any longer"_ Akira snarled to Kagira in her mind. Kagira simply chuckled in reply to the words. Dragging Naruto by the neck towards the door, Akira motioned Sasuke and Sakura to lead the way. Akira growled fiercely to Kakashi-sensei that their team will pack their bags and be ready in an hour to meet him at the Konoha main gate. Naruto grumbled loudly, proclaiming how he's going kill their client once they stood outside the building. Akira tried to ease her pounding headache by massaging her head but listening to Naruto ranting about their client only make it more worse. Sasuke already were glaring at their blond-haired team mate while Sakura was trying desperately not to beat Naruto up.

"Naruto!I will treat you to two bowls of Ramen after the mission if you shut up now"Akira managed to shout out above Naruto's loud voice. Naruto immediately keep quiet and face Akira with puppy eyes adorning his face.

"Kuso! Must resist!Arghhh!Too kawaii!"Akira thought, desperately trying to keep her mental defenses up.

Sakura and Kagira sweat dropped seeing Akira succumb to the puppy eyes.

One similar thought run through their minds "_Akira's so doomed against Naruto's puppy eyes"_.

Sasuke simply smirked, seeing the scene. Naruto shrieked in joy when Akira weakly succumb and promised to treat him to as much Ramen he can eat.

Rushing off to pack their bags, they nearly crashed into the civilians but did not as they are good ninjas.

_Sakura's house_

The two girls ran up to their rooms to pack their bags as they will be meeting their sensei in half an hour time. Sakura mess up her room as she ransacks her cupboard, trying to decide which clothes she should bring on the mission. Akira decided to bring a few of her training clothes and she also brought along medical supplies just in case of an emergency. But for weapons, Akira went overboard for she brought along many weapons like a scythe, explosive tags, smoke bombs and such. Akira also bring along her pair of katana.

**(If got two katana, should I write katanas. Hmmm)**

Sakura raised an pink eyebrow seeing Akira with a bulging haversack but did not comment on that. Seeing the curiosity on Sakura's face, Akira explained that she had brought many weapons because she finds the mission very suspicious. Akira then asked Sakura to put down her haversack which the pink-haired girl did so immediately. Akira transferred some of her weapons and places it in Sakura's bag. Sakura protested very loudly about Akira's decision but immediately calmed down when Akira explained that Sakura will probably need them to protect the client and to train with them.

Sakura accepted Akira's explanation and carried her bag hurriedly, seeing that Akira had left the house. On the way to the main gate, Sakura kept on whining about the weight of her bag but Akira turned a deaf ear to her complaints.

Akira was internally grateful when Sakura finally stopped complaining as they reached the main gate, to find Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and the client waiting for them.

"Where's Naruto ,Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked when she did not see the blond-haired boy in their midst.

"I'm here. I'm here" Naruto shouted, running towards them. Both Akira and Sakura scolded him fiercely for being late. Naruto simply grinned and scratched his head nervously.

"Sakura! Naruto! Akira! Are you guys coming?" Kakashi-sensei called out .The three genins turned to find their sensei, client and Sasuke already walking a few distance away.

The three genins quickly ran to catch up while still quarreling about Naruto's lateness.

When they are able to catch up with the others, Naruto ran ahead to lead the way, Sakura stay beside the client to ask him questions while Akira walked at the back with Kakashi-sensei. Half eavesdropping on Sakura's conversation with their client and half glaring at Kakashi-sensei who was reading his hentai book, Akira almost stepped on the puddle of water.

"Odd! Why there is a puddle here when it never rains these few days?" Akira thought, puzzled with her discovery. A voice piped up to confirm her suspicions.

Kagira: Girl! I felt two presences coming from the puddle. So Heads up!

"Sakura-chan. I saw two strange creatures in the river last night. Wanna go fishing next time?" Akira said out loud, coding the words thus alerting Sakura to the danger. Sakura tensed up when she heard that but soon relaxed into a fighting position that was known only to the Yashiro clan.

"Sure! Akira-chan. When we are free, we go together, ok." Sakura replied back, giving Akira a smirk. Two ninjas emerged from the puddle and stabbed Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei's such a show-off" Akira thought, rolling her eyes in disgust. Sakura cried out, in her "delicate maiden in distress" disguise while still maintaining her fighting position.


	11. Chapter 11

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

Akira quickly retrieve a kunai to throw at the ninjas when they suddenly appeared behind Naruto but luckily Sasuke threw a shooting star and a kunai to trap the chain that connect the two ninja's weapons thus saving Naruto. Akira relaxed slightly from her fighting position as she watched Sasuke deal with the ninjas. But she ran towards their client, Tazuna –san when the ninjas suddenly broke loose and headed towards his direction, blood lust clear on their eyes. Akira scowled slightly when Sakura stood protectively with a kunai in her hands, in front of Tazuna-san.

"Kuso.She's gonna get herself killed if she never used the jutsus" Akira thought, as she speeded up to ran towards Sakura's side. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Sakura thus making himself the target of the ninjas; attacks. Luckily for him,Kakashi-sensei appeared in the nick of time and crushed the ninjas' throats.

Ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's reactions at their sensei's appearance, Akira turns to glare fiercely at Sakura. Sakura simply shrugged at Akira's glares, causing the red haired genin to drop the glares.

Kagira: Yo Gaki! Is it me or did Ice-cube just rescued Pinky?

"_Sasuke-nii-san did rescue Sakura-chan. But I thought he don't like her. Why did he do that?" _Akira answered back in her mind, wondering about the event.

Kagira chuckles: Look like Ice-cube felt something for little Miss Pinky

"_Urusai! It's none of your business.Don't call Sakura-chan Pinky" _Akira shouted in her mind. Akira removes herself from the conversation and turned to find Naruto stabbing his hand.

"Naruto 's such a baka. He doesn't have to stab himself just to remove the poison" Akira thought, mentally scolding the blond-haired boy.

Kagira : The Kyuubi kid sure is a brave one. But he's pretty stupid for doing that.

Akira ignored Kagira to take out the medical supplies and walked towards a worried –looking Naruto and a serious –looking Kakashi-sensei. Akira quickly unwrapped the bandage that Kakashi-sensei had placed on Naruto's hand and redressed the wound. Keeping quiet about the rapidly healing wound on Naruto's hand, Akira slyly observed the facial expression on Kakashi-sensei's face and wondered whether Kakashi-sensei hates Naruto. Still observing Kakashi-sensei after she finished redressing Naruto's wound, Akira put away the medical supplies and walked to Sakura's side. Team Seven and Tazuna-san continued their journey after Naruto brushed away the dirt on his clothes.

Moments later, they took a boat heading towards the Wave Country. In the boat, Kakashi-sensei quietly demands an explanation from Tazuna-san about the presence of the ninjas. Akira sweat dropped when Tazuna-san mentioned that his daughter and grandson will not blame them for his death.

"This old man sure knows how to manipulate. I wonder where he learned that."Akira thought. She sweat dropped even more, seeing the old man giving a Victory sign when Kakashi-sensei agreed to resume the mission. Upon reaching the dock, they walked on a dirt path heading towards Tazuna-san's village. Akira almost strangles Naruto for scaring her when he suddenly threw a kunai into the forest clearing. Keeping her temper in rein, Akira ignored the blond-haired boy's antics when she heard a thunk sound made from a kunai hitting something. Akira was surprised to see Naruto hugging and apologizing profusely to a white colored rabbit.

"_Kagira. Please check the forest clearing for any presence. Rabbits are only white in color during winter. There may be another enemy ninja."_Akira asked, searching the premise as she waited for the demon's response.

Kagira: Gaki. Feeling two presences now. Be careful! One is very dangerous.

"_Arigatou, Kagira. Now to warn Sakura" _Akira takes note of the warning and warned Sakura by quickly signaling her of the danger. Akira and Sakura managed to save themselves and Tazuna-san from being beheaded when a large sword appeared, heading their way fast. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto also manage to dodge the sword.

Akira stood on the side of Sakura, protecting Tazuna-san as Naruto and Sasuke tried to fight Zabuza and free Kakashi-sensei from the water bubble he was stuck in. Akira smiled in approval when Naruto and Sasuke work together and managed to free Kakashi-sensei.

"They finally decide to work together. I hope they will keep this up" Akira thought as she watched Naruto landed in the water. Akira turned and managed to catch Kakashi-sensei unmasked his left eye as he stood on the surface of the water, facing Zabuza. Ignoring Sasuke and Naruto's reactions at the sharingan eye on Kakashi-sensei's face, Akira examined the surrounding looking for the other hidden presence. Spotting a shadow nearby, she nudged Sakura on the shoulder and tilt her head to the direction of the shadow. Sakura nodded once to indicate that she saw the shadow and raised an eyebrow in query. . Akira then leaned forward and whisper to Sakura to take care of the geezer while she handled the problem. Akira slowly slides the katana from the sheath and disappears at a nod from Sakura who had resumed a protective stance in front of Tazuna-san. Sasuke and Naruto who was watching the fight between their sensei and Zabuza, turned immediately when they heard the loud clashing of metal and to their surprise, they saw Akira fighting furiously with a masked ninja.

But the fight between the unknown ninja and Akira ceased when torrents of water flow suddenly towards them. Kakashi-sensei had managed to defeat Zabuza using the latter's water jutsu against him by copying it beforehand. Zabuza was finally trapped against a tree from Kakashi-sensei's kunais when the masked ninja suddenly appeared beside Zabuza and escaped with him.

"Kuso. Come back and continue this fight" Akira cursed loudly, displeased with the interruption of her battle. Akira walked back towards her team mates with a scowl on her face when Kakashi-sensei suddenly collapsed.

"Chakra overuse. He'll be fine" Sakura finally proclaimed after examining her sensei for a few minutes.

_In Tazuna's house……_

The four genins was relieved when their sensei awakes after being unconscious for an hour. Naruto and Sasuke had taken upon their shoulders, the job of carrying their sensei's body while the girls protect Tazuna-san. They were lucky that they did not get attacked on the way to Tazuna's house.

"Kakashi-sensei. Who is that masked guy who rescues Zabuza?" Sakura asked, waiting intently for an answer. The masked Jounin scratched his head for a minute and stare at his team's eager faces.

"Er.I doesn't know" Team Seven fall anime style, hearing the reply from his lips.

"**I WILL KILL YOU"** Akira screamed, trying to pounce on her sensei as Naruto and Sakura restrain her barely. Naruto and Sakura who had their hands full with Akira, did not say or do anything in response to their sensei's answer but could only glare at the Jounin .But for the fourth member of their team, a vein could be seen on his forehead as his eyebrow twitched slightly from anger.

Inner Sakura while cracking her knuckles :Baka sensei! I'm gonna break his bones one by one.Grrr!

Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped, seeing his team's reaction and nervously open his mouth to explain further.

"Erm…I think he's a hunter-nin and probably Zabuza's accomplice. But I don't know who he is. "Kakashi-sensei secretly praised himself for his cleverness when he saw his team calmed down after the explanation._ "Phew. I'm so lucky. My team's so **scary!**"_

"Zabuza's accomplice huh! I'm gonna kick his ass" Akira declared, grinning widely.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Akira's boast while Naruto argued with Akira that he will kick the accomplice's ass first but for the other two member of their team, they did not react at all. Sakura smacked Naruto on the head hard when Naruto accidentally stepped on her toes while arguing with Akira.

"Ouch. Sakura-chan" The blond-haired genin whined, rubbing his aching head. Akira giggled slightly when Sasuke called Naruto a dobe and the boy insulted him back causing a full scale war to start between him and Sasuke. Sakura soon join in to defend her Sasuke-kun and scold Naruto. Turnings away to face her sensei while still giggling, Akira sweat dropped seeing her sensei reading his book calmly in the midst of all the shouting.

"_Why oh why he had to read that damn book. Does he want a death wish? "_ Akira complained silently, mentally pulling her hair in frustration. The shouting stops when finally Kakashi-sensei put away the book and told them to follow him.

"Come. I have something to teach you now that Zabuza has an accomplice"

Kakashi-sensei slowly walked on his crutches out of the house heading towards the forest clearing with Team Seven trailing behind him

"Gee. Since when did he teach?" Akira muttered sarcastically, under her breath as she walked beside Sakura. Sakura give Akira a look and hushed her with a finger to her mouth.

Kakashi –sensei explained to them that they will be having chakra training which Sakura and Akira protested to, silently through glares directed to their sensei.

"_Ceh! I learnt that when I was four years old"_

"_Grrr! Akira-chan's already taught me that on the first day of training"_

Their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto suddenly yelled, very loudly. Kakashi-sensei had climbed a tree slowly on his crutches, using his legs only.

Kakashi-sensei motioned to Sakura to explain about chakra control. The pink-haired girl took a medium-sized scroll from her pouch and began the lecture using the scroll that contains simple illustrations that even an idiot is able to grasp the contents.

"_Wow. I didn't know Sakura's such a know-it-all"_ Akira thought, listening to Sakura's explanation about chakra control.

Kagira sweat drops: And I thought you're observant but you prove me otherwise.

" _Urusai. I've been busy that's all. That's why I haven't been seriously supervising Sakura's training these few weeks "_Akira protested, defending herself.

Kagira : Really? What's you busy about? I noticed you kept daydreaming and sighing for the past few weeks.

"_Erm…nothing It's none of your business" _Akira shot back, with a slight blush on her face. Retrieving herself from the conversation with Kagira , Akira noticed that Sakura had finished explaining and waited for Kakashi-sensei's go –ahead. Turning slightly to look at Naruto, Akira sweat dropped seeing the blond-haired boy's face expression. He obviously still didn't get what Sakura had been telling them for the past ten minutes.

Distracted by a presence nearby, Akira missed the praise and the insults heaped upon Sakura and the boys by their smirking sensei. Her eyes keep darting here and there to find the source of the presence. Akira raises her head to face the direction from where she heard the voice of Sakura shouting at her.

"Akira-chan. Hurry up and climb .I want to talk to you. "

Akira swiftly climbs the tree which Sakura was on and sat down beside her. Akira missed the feral gleams in the boys' faces when she turned to chat with the pink-haired girl. The boys were humiliated and furious with the success of the girls.

"Sakura-chan. Did you felt that?" Akira asked, ignoring the frustrated grunts and shouts of Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura nodded to that question and lean closer to Akira to whisper something in her ears.

"I'm not sure it's _**them**. _But I'm quite sure it felt like a presence of a young boy."

"Hmm…I think it felt like Inari, the grandson of Tazuna-san" Akira finally spoke up after some time.

"Souka" Sakura could only say before Kakashi-sensei reminded the girls to continue climbing up and down the trees. Sakura and Akira groaned loudly at the thought of that "punishing "training practice.


	12. Chakra training

Arrival of a Dragon Warrior

_Four hours later….._

The girls collapsed near the boys, exhausted and a bit hungry from their training .Earlier, they had begged Kakashi-sensei to let train by themselves which the masked jounin quickly agreed to, seeing Akira glaring intensely at his book. The two girls do meditation exercises for a while before deciding to spar' with each other. Naruto and Sasuke was interested in seeing Akira's fighting skills but was disappointed when Akira did not spar. Instead she was more interested in correcting Sakura's taijutsu postures. Three hours has passed by and the boys still did not succeed in "**climbing** "their tree. Sakura and Akira had decided to stop for a rest one hour ago and now were watching the boys.

Seeing the way the boys climb their trees, Akira chuckled over their stupidity and stubbornness.Sakura did not say anything but looked at her with concerned eyes. Akira simply smiled at the pink-haired girl as she waved away Sakura's concerns. Closing her eyes, Akira dozed off after a while due to the warmth of the sun and the tiredness of her body. She waked up with a start when she heard the loud whispers between Naruto and Sakura. Akira listened intently to the soft conversation near her as she kept her eyes closed to keep up the pretense of being asleep.

_Kagira sweat drops: Even for being an obvious idiot, the Kyuubi gaki sure know who to ask for pointers and how to piss his rival off._

" _Ya.I quite agree" _Akira sweat drops, hearing Naruto asking Sakura for hints and asking her not to tell Sasuke. Sakura had given Naruto advice and was about to punch the blond-haired boy for calling her Sasuke an idiot when Kakashi-sensei called her name. Seeing that Kakashi-sensei did not call her, Akira kept on pretending to be asleep. Feeling the presence of Sakura and Kakashi-sensei leaving the forest clearing, Akira yawned and squirmed to get a better sleeping posture. Seeing Akira asleep and no obvious eavesdropping witness, Sasuke turned to ask Naruto about what he had asked Sakura. Startled for a while, Naruto stared but soon start to grin, seeing his team mate's interest in his answer. Naruto mischievously refused to answer Sasuke and inwardly smirked seeing the scowl on the raven-haired boy. Akira, who was still pretending to sleep, almost burst in laughter but luckily managed to restrain herself as she was a bit curious about what Sasuke's going to do next. Akira quickly opened her eyes when she felt Sasuke's killing intent. Akira gazed at them, looking sleepy and puzzled.

"Nii-san. How high did you go in your tree-climbing?" Akira asked, secretly congratulating herself for directing Sasuke's attention from Naruto. The raven –haired genin simply scowled at her fiercely as his killing intent starts to fade. Feeling relieved that Sasuke has cooled down, Akira turned to give Naruto an impish smile.

"Naruto. Wanna bet that you can't reach that branch?' Akira challenged, pointing to a high branch. He took up the challenge with a grin and they quickly raced up the trees, leaving Sasuke coughing slightly from the cloud of dust they both stirred up in their rush to reach the top. But alas Naruto could only barely touch the branch when he starts to slip down face down on the forest ground. Akira chuckled and giggled, seeing Naruto cursing and spitting out the chunks of soil he managed to swallow when he hit the ground hard.

Akira jumped down from the branch easily and walked towards the boys. Looking at the scowl on their faces, she decided to take pity on them.

"Naruto. Sasuke-nii-san. Listen carefully. Sakura only explain to Naruto that he only had to focus his mind to succeed" Akira began to explain, her words showing that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation between Naruto and Sakura.

"I want you to clear your mind from any thoughts and simply concentrate your chakra to your feet. But remember .Too little chakra will make you fall while too much will make lose control. Here let me demonstrate." Akira advised before turning her back to the boys and faced a tree. Closing her eyes and lifting her right hand in a punching stance, Akira concentrates her chakra to her clenched fist and opens her eyes a few seconds later. She directs her fist to the tree trunk but stop at a few inches before unclenching her fist to poke the tree trunk with a finger. Akira could felt shock and indignation seeping from Naruto and Sasuke when the tree trunk burst into chunks of wood leaving a stump on the ground and holes in the trees behind her chosen target.

Akira brushes off the wood dust from her hands and walked past them, smirking and knowing that she had proven something to them. Stopping some distance from them, Akira turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke continue their training with a grim but determined expression on their faces. Akira began to walk again, satisfied that she had arisen her team mates' fighting spirit. Walking towards Tazuna-san's house, Akira began to formulate a plan, smoothing it out with Kagira and came to an agreement.

_Kagira: Not that idea! But I have a doubt, will Pinky be ready?_

" _Heh!What did I say about calling Sakura that name!! Anyway she's better be ready"_

Few minutes later, Akira reached Tazuna-san's house and was pleased to see Sakura and Kakashi-sensei in the house instead of someplace else. After pushing Kakashi-sensei to rest, Akira dragged the pink-haired girl outside the house and finally stopped after establishing that they are alone.

"Sakura. I have a plan so you better listen carefully and remember what to do" Akira said in a serious manner. Sakura listened attentively and nodded once a while to indicate her agreement to parts of the plan but she protested once only when she find out that they had to wait a while before carrying out the plan ,which Akira banish her protest by saying the words that will delight the pink-haired girl's heart.

"_Sasuke-nii-san will be impressed that you are strong"_


	13. Chapter 13

_The next morning…_

"Breathe_ In_ ""_Breathe Out_ "Akira quietly thinks to herself as she meditates on the bridge. Opening her senses to the surrounding area, Akira takes a mental note to remind Sakura to rest more when she notice Sakura's chakra level.

Akira then focuses her mind on the plan, mentally renewing the scenarios that could occur upon implementing the plan. Akira find herself distracted suddenly when she felt a spike of chakra coming from Sakura. She opened her eyes slightly and found the pink-haired girl glaring manically at Tazuna-san. Stretching her aching muscles, Akira slowly stood up to walk silently towards them.

"Sakura! You better stop now! "Akira whispered as she grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura at that point have focused her chakra into her right fist and was ready to punch the old man in the face.

"How dare he say that to me!! I'm not weak!! "Sakura fumed, stomping off to another part of the bridge. Akira was not pleased when she sees the smirk on Tazuna-san's face as they both watch Sakura glare blindly at the sea.

"Tazuna-san. Please do remember that our mission is to protect you until the bridge's ready and after that ...'' Akira did not finish the sentence as she let the old man figure out what could happen to him. Staring coldly at him, Akira inwardly grinned. His face has turned pale for some time as the old man's mind began to turn to thoughts of his death.

"Gomen!Gomen! I'm just kidding!'' Akira joked, smirking inwardly as she watches Tazuna-san slightly start to sway on his feet.

Tazuna-san turned his face to faced Akira as he was shocked that the girl could casually joke about his death so easily. Akira simply grinned at him and walked towards a fuming Sakura.

_Five hours later …_

Tazuna-san have informed the girls that its time for them to go to the market and buy something for dinner.

As they walked past the people and the buildings in the market, the girls were horrified to see the state of the place. The people are seen wearing rags and some are begging on the streets, the buildings dirty and worn down but the thing that saddened the girls is that the people look despaired and had given up hope. Akira gestured to Sakura to follow Tazuna-san as she jumped up to a building to keep a lookout for any trouble.

Looking down at the people on the streets, Akira swears to make the person who was responsible for their state, suffer.

**Kagira : Im with you,Kid ! Lets send him to hell after I play with him.**

"You_ know I can't let you out because I can't let my team know about you"Akira_ counters_._

**Kagira: Fine! Then made sure that guy bleeds. I love the taste of blood.**

"You_ really are just like Kyuubi .Both of you loves the taste of blood very much _"Akira inwardly shudders, remembering the last time she let the wolf demoness out.

**Kagira:Ah!! What do you expect! We are blood sibling even though Kyuubi is a fox demon.**

Akira tuned out Kagira_'_s babbling when she heard Sakura's angry shrieks. The pink-haired girl has punched a man on his face when she discovered him touching her butt. Sakura was getting ready to punch the man despite his protest that it's not what it seem when Akira jumped down to stop her.

"Sakura! Let's go! It's not worth it "Akira muttered as she leads Sakura away. Tazuna-san was waiting patiently at the entrance of a shop as the duo walked towards him.

Moments later as the trio walked silently back towards Tazuna-san_'s_ house.

Sakura was prepared to punch the living daylights of the culprit who tugged on her dress when she turned around to find a little boy smiling up at her. Her eyes softened slightly and she gives the boy sweets from her pocket. Akira who was watching her at the point, smiled slightly at the scene. "_Sakura will be a wonderful mother and wife "_Akira thought to herself as her thoughts turned to the mental images of Sakura and Sasuke together.

Akira was awakened from her daydreams when her name was called several times by Sakura. She runs toward Sakura_'_s side and the trio proceeds to continue on their way to Tazuna-san_'_s house.


End file.
